


01. An Advent Calendar For You

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Dean x Reader established relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: For as long as you had known the Winchesters, they had never celebrated a single holiday; not even birthdays. This year you were determined to get everyone in the Christmas spirit. You were going to have a proper Christmas, if you had to drag the boys kicking and screaming. To that end, you had spent the past few weeks dividing your time between a musty old workroom in the Bunker, and browsing the shops of Lebanon. You managed to finish your project just in time.





	01. An Advent Calendar For You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 1.

“Guys! Library! Now!” your shout still echoed through the tiled hallways when you heard the heavy footsteps of three grown men stomping towards you.

“What?” Dean had his gun in his hand, ready to defend you against any threat, his expression focused and grim.

Sam entered silently from the other direction, his eyes scanning the room for threats.

Castiel, already aware there was no threat, looked up with a slightly confused expression.

“Calm down, boys,” you smiled at them reassuringly. “Take a seat, I’ve got something I need to tell you.”

Dean grumbled under his breath as he threw his compact frame into one of the chairs. Sam folded his long body more carefully into a seat, while Castiel simply sat down. 

“Ok, now that I have your attention, listen up. In case you missed it, today is December 1st, which to me means the beginning of Christmas,” you held your hand up when both Winchesters opened their mouths to speak. “Nuh uh, I don’t wanna hear it. I don’t care about your baggage. Christmas is a holiday for family, and while we all may have lost our biological families, most of them anyway, we do have each other,” you paused to look each of them in the eyes. “We are a family. Small and broken, but a family. And we should celebrate that. So,” you pulled the sheet off of the three items on the table.

The men all leaned forward to see what was there and you could not hold back a smile full of pride at what you had made. The items were identical in size and shape, but that was where the similarities ended. 

Each one was a sheet of plywood, about two feet square, painted to reflect each of the guys. Dean’s had an image of his Baby rolling down a two-lane blacktop road towards the setting sun. Sam’s was a painted bookshelf, each book one that he had told you he particularly liked. Castiel’s was your image of what Heaven might look like, pale blue sky and fluffy white clouds interspersed with blue glowing streaks of light.

When the boys remained quiet, you started getting nervous. You pushed each item towards the person it was intended for.

“Say something…”

Dean cleared his throat. “Uhm, it’s uh really nice, Y/N,” he started, his hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, “but, uhm, what is it?”

“Oh!” Of course, they had probably never seen an advent calendar before. You grabbed Dean’s and propped it up. “It’s an advent calendar. See, these here,” you poked a couple of the little boxes that were pinned to each image, “are little presents. Each day until Christmas, you open the one with the corresponding number.” You indicated the one with a neat number ‘1’ drawn in gold.

“Of course,” Sam smiled, pulling his closer. “What a lovely idea, Y/N, thank you.”

You beamed a smile back at Sam, feeling good about yourself. Seeing that Castiel still looked confused, you moved over to him and nudged him. 

“Cass?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes, very lovely, Y/N, thank you,” he responded automatically. His eyes were still on the image you had painted and now he reached out to touch the surface. “Is...is this...Heaven?”

“Uhm, yeah, well, y’know, my idea of it anyways. I’m sure it’s completely off, but I didn’t know what else to put on yours…,” you rambled, trailing off when you noticed the emotion in his eyes.

“No, it’s perfect. You really captured the essence of what Heaven was, once,” he assured you, looking up and giving you a smile filled with such joy and longing that it nearly broke your heart.

You patted his shoulder awkwardly, suddenly too choked up to speak. Turning away too quickly, you came face to face with Dean, who was touching the little boxes randomly, seemingly to better see the background image.

“Dean?”

“It’s awesome, Y/N. I love it. You made this yourself?”

“Yeah. It...it was a thing my parents used to do for me and my sister.”

“Well, now I feel bad, I didn’t get you anything,” Dean gave you a small wry smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you can make it up to me somehow,” you winked back at him. “Now open your gifts, all of you.” 

You were excited to see what each of them would think of the little things you had picked out, and you felt the familiar warmth of the Christmas season spread through you as you watched their expressions. They looked genuinely happy, for a change, although there was a shadow of something guarded in Dean’s eyes. You decided to ignore it for the moment, but you filed it away to explore later.


End file.
